Menteuse
by Lil's C
Summary: "Je me demande, amour, quand tu as cessé d'être à moi. A partir de quel moment, tu sais, tu n'étais plus vraiment là..."


_Aloha._

Non je ne suis pas partie m'exiler en terre inconnue, vous savez comme je suis maintenant, j'arrête FFNET, puis un jour comme ça, ça me prend, j'y reviens. Je suis cette inconstante, qui souvent, a envie de partager un peu d'elle avec vous, parce que faut l'avouer, vous êtes mes premiers lecteurs, les premiers à m'encourager et ça, ça compte plus que tout à mes yeux d'auteur. Trêve de bavardage, me revoilà avec une page sur Charlie et Hermione. J'adore, j'adule, je vénère, je craque pour Charlie. Charlie est une page vierge qu'on peut peindre à l'infini.  
Je dédie cet OS à Aelle ( _que vous adorez! Quoi? Vous ne l'avez jamais lu?! Foncez, ou vous allez amèrement le regretter_ ). Parce qu'elle m'a aidé, qu'elle a réalisé mon souhait ( _Si vous aimez Charlie x Hermione, surveillez la boîte de FFNET, une perle d'OS va vous tomber tout cuit dans les mains. Et c'est une merveille, je l'ai lu trois fois, déjà. Surveillez je vous dis : Aelle-L. - L_ ) Et parce que je l'adore. Je l'adore, j'adore lui parler. Je sais pas si je pourrais un jour m'en passer  
Et je remercie Lyly7, comme d"hab qui après tant d'années, ne me quitte jamais, et qui est toujours là dans le bon comme dans le mauvais, c'est la meilleure Bêta au monde, si si je vous assure. C'est vrai.  
Bon pour Fils de Héros je ne sais pas, j'attends, on verra, peut être, peut être pas.

Alors si vous lisez ceci reviewers anonymes je n'ai pas vos mails, les adresses ne s'affiche pas !  
Et pour tout ceux qui me lisent, si je n'ai pas répondu, j'en suis navrée, j'essaie de répondre à tous, mais j'ai pas les mails qui s'affichent alors des fois je loupes !

Bon allez c'est parti mon kiki !

* * *

 **MENTEUSE**

* * *

Je me souviens des lampions qui brillaient, de ton regard qui s'ouvrait.  
T'avais les joues rouges, t'étais belle à crever.  
Tu valsais comme une gamine, tu riais à t'en exploser la gorge.  
Je me souviens des notes que jouait l'orchestre. J'étais maladroit, tu en riais, tu me disais « Pose tes mains sur moi », je m'exécutais. J'étais heureux. Merlin, que j'étais heureux.

Et j'embrassais tes paupières, et j'embrassais ta joue, et j'embrassais ta peau. Tu venais prendre ma bouche, t'avais le goût délicieux et enivrant du vin. Je brûlais de toi, tu t'enflammais en moi. J'étais heureux, Merlin, que j'étais heureux. Et puis on était beaux. On était fous.

Y avait Bill dans un coin, son sourire mangeait tout son visage, il n'était que ça, un sourire. Sous ses doigts, il y avait la taille de sa femme, belle comme une déesse irréelle. Elle irradiait le chapiteau, Fleur, reine des cœurs. Mais pour moi, c'était toi. Sombre idiot que j'étais à l'époque de préférer une beauté glaciale à tes yeux brûlants, à ton caractère ardent.

Y avait Harry dont les yeux trop verts se perdaient dans la chevelure orange de ma petite sœur _ **.**_ Ils glissaient souvent sur nous, apaisé. Je savais qu'il était en paix.

Y avait Ginny qui riait, un bras accroché à Fred. Y avait Fred, qui la regardait comme on observe un oisillon qui étend ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler du nid.

Y avait mes parents qui avaient la larme à l'œil, le regard alarmé et le sourire figé.

Y avait Percy qui passait d'un pied sur l'autre, pas à sa place. Encore peu sûr d'être le bienvenu, alors que jamais il ne saurait à quel point il l'était.

Y avait George qui virevoltait d'invité en invité, curieux de faire des farces, de ne pas perdre la face. Il jetait des œillades à Fred, malicieux facétieux.

Et puis y avait Charlie.

Toi, tu soupirais d'aise, coincée entre mes bras. T'avais encore une part d'innocence clouée sur le visage. Un éclat de candeur figé dans tes fossettes délicieuses.

Enfin, y a eu la Guerre.

Elle a voilé tes yeux de tourments, elle a semé des perles de doute dans ton regard. T'as trop perdu, trop pleuré, trop crié. Tu t'es trop battue. T'etais à bout de souffle, à bout de course. Et moi j'étais là, je te tenais à bout de bras. J'étais peut être con, je sais pas, mais je n'ai pas su comment faire. Ton regard s'étiolait, tes joues se creusaient, « Hermignonne » qu'on disait « Relève-toi. »

Je t'ai juste regardée foncer vers lui, bras ballants, le cœur ouvert.

Je me souviens, je me suis dit : _Pas lui. Pas mon frère._

* * *

\- Il faudra lui dire.

Charlie a les yeux un peu froncés quand il la regarde.

\- Demain.

Sa main emprisonne sa nuque et elle le rapproche d'elle, encore. Il soupire. _Demain_

* * *

Je me demande, amour, quand tu as cessé de ne plus être à moi. A partir de quel moment, tu sais, tu n'étais plus vraiment là. Je me souviens de ces moments bénis où les lèvres entrouvertes, tu gémissais, tu te tenais là, au creux de mes reins, les yeux clos. Tu crois que je ne savais pas ? Tu crois que j'ignorais que renversée sous moi, belle comme un trésor, tu pensais déjà à lui ? J'imagine qu'à présent, quand tu te perds dans ses caresses, tu ne penses plus à moi. C'est drôle cette façon que j'avais de me berner.

Le Terrier était devenu le théâtre de notre mascarade. Le seuil de la porte passée, ton bras déjà se détachait de moi, tu saluais tout le monde avec un léger sourire qui ne te quittait plus. Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas t'attarder sur sa joue un peu plus que sur celles des autres ? Les repas du dimanche où la famille se pressait toujours plus nombreuse ne pouvaient se louper, même quand à la fin, je te suppliais avec une moue boudeuse de rester à la maison entre nous, histoire de t'étouffer, de ne pas te laisser y aller.

\- Voyons, Ron ! Que vont-ils penser ?

Bien joué, amour, je pouvais bien essayer de te garder près de moi, de t'empêcher de le rejoindre une fois, je ne pouvais pas fuir ma famille, je ne pouvais pas me priver de ma béquille. Je ne sais pas si à cet instant tu savais que tu le voulais, j'ignore s'il avait conscience de la force avec laquelle il te désirait.

Je voyais vos putains de sourires échangés, vos yeux qui se détournaient et vos joues rougies. Des fois, tu t'asseyais sur la balancelle du jardin, tu le regardais le dégnomer, t'avais les yeux dans le vague, on aurait pu croire que tu le traversais. Pourtant, tu avalais tout de lui, comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en rassasier. T'avais un air foutument mélancolique, des lèvres glacées et des frissons sur le corps.

Quand je m'approchais pour glisser un thé fumant entre tes doigts, soudain, ton regard changeait. C'est stupide, je sais, mais j'étais heureux de voir tes épaules se charger de culpabilité.

\- Je t'aime, je disais.

Et mes lèvres effleuraient ton front.

\- Moi aussi, tu répondais vaguement.

Et tes yeux ne cherchaient plus les miens.

 _Menteuse_

* * *

\- Combien de temps encore on va faire semblant ?

Il s'est levé, reboutonne sa chemise désordonnée, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Y a du désordre dans sa tête, du bordel qui s'entête.

\- Faire semblant de quoi ?

Il frissonne devant son rire, glacial. Avant, Hermione, c'était des millions d'éclats de rire. Maintenant, c'est du regret et une grosse dose de culpabilité.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Hermione.

Il s'est assis près d'elle, a chatouillé sa joue d'un revers de pouce.

\- Combien de temps ça va devoir durer ce petit jeu entre nous ?

Elle ne répond pas, elle laisse s'installer le silence. Elle a ce don, Hermione, de faire d'un vide une présence.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Elle dit.

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Et alors… ça ne suffit pas ?

Charlie baisse les yeux.

\- Allons, Hermione, tu vaux mieux que les mensonges et la trahison. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, de reculer mais pas d'abandonner. On ne mérite pas un peu la paix ?

Ce mot, est-ce qu'au moins elle le connaît ?

\- Demain, je lui dirais.

Elle s'approche de lui et le drap qui la recouvre chute, légèrement, découvrant sa peau. Est-ce qu'elle sait l'effet que ça lui fait ?

\- Non. La culpabilité me ronge et bientôt c'est toi que je vais bouffer. Plus j'y songe, plus je sens que je vais exploser.

Elle remonte un peu les draps et il peut respirer.

\- Ok, Charlie, j'ai peur. Je suis une foutue trouillarde. Pardon de ne pas vouloir faire éclater notre amitié, si bien calée. Tu veux que je t'avoue ? J'ai plus peur d'Harry que de Ron.

\- De Harry ? Harry Potter ?

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur. Un sourire enjôleur, de ceux qu'elle adore.

\- Le Harry Potter qui a failli pleurer le jour où tu as cassé le balai de son petit James ?

Elle sourit, un peu fadement, un peu amèrement.

\- Il a tout de même tué Voldemort.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que la plupart du temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- La plupart du temps, oui. Mais Harry, des fois, je ne sais pas … Il a toujours eu cette colère… Qui ne l'a pas lâché. Et quand elle sort, elle m'effraie. Tu sais, Harry a toujours été plus qu'un frère pour moi, c'était comme… Je ne sais pas. Il sautait, je tombais avec lui, quoiqu'il advenait. On est arrivés tous les deux boiteux au pays de la magie, là où tout est permis. On découvrait un monde à notre portée. Tu ne peux pas savoir, toi qui es né avec la magie, ce que c'est d'être balancée comme ça dans un immense trou beau mais inconnu. C'était comme une drogue, ça faisait tourner la tête ce pouvoir. Alors, chaque fois que je doutais, que le monde changeait, y avait une chose que je savais : Harry n'allait pas bouger, lui, il serait mon ancre, ma bouée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de ça. Peur de cette colère contre moi. Peur de le perdre à tout jamais.

Elle prend un instant pour respirer.

\- Demain, je te promets, Charlie, je lui dirais dem…

Il la fait taire d'un baiser.

* * *

Je me rappelle le jour où Charlie n'est pas venu. Depuis quelques temps, ses transplanages depuis la Roumanie pour les repas du dimanche s'étaient intensifiés. On est arrivés sur le seuil. La maison avait l'air encore plus voûtée qu'à son habitude. Aussi fléchie que toi…. Ton sourire ne flottait déjà plus sur ton visage, tu évitais mes regards et esquivais mes baisers. Mais d'aller au Terrier, tu en trépignais. Comme toujours. Tu sais que depuis vous, je déteste les dimanches. Ils sont synonymes d'amertume et de regrets. De douleur aussi. Je flanche à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Quand on est rentrés, tu n'as pas souri. Tu as juste regardé chaque visage, consciente de ne pas croiser le sien. Tu les as tous salués, tu donnais bien le change, y avait que moi qui sentait ta déception, que moi qui connaissait la question qui te brûlait.

\- Charlie ne vient pas ?

J'ai balancé ça d'un ton anodin, juste pour être sûr de te voir frémir, attendre une réponse en feignant l'indifférence.

\- Pas de nouvelle, avec lui c'est habituel. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé une jouvencelle ! A ricané Ginny.

Je t'ai vu te figer, glacée. Tes mains ont tremblées. Après ça, tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, y avait juste tes yeux qui criaient. A la fin du repas, t'as tout débarrassé, oubliant ta baguette.

La cheminée s'est enflammée. Papa est parti en trottinant, balançant sa serviette et pestant contre ces publicitaires qui ne le laissaient jamais boire son thé en paix.

Quand il est revenu, au milieu du salon, les yeux agités, tout le monde attendait.

\- Charlie a été transféré à Ste Mangouste. Un dragon l'a blessé.

Le verre que tu tenais s'est brisé. Ils t'ont tous regardée.

* * *

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'en doutais pas…

Charlie baisse les yeux. Il est redevenu un petit garçon bien sage. Il pose ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre et regarde la table du salon toute tordue et abîmée. Molly Weasley sert une tasse fumante de thé à son fils et prend place en face de lui.

\- Tu sais, quand vous étiez petits, c'est toi qui as appris à Ron à marcher. Il faisait que pleurer parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tomber.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Foutu caractère !

Il esquisse un léger rire, teinté d'amertume.

\- Tu sais, quand on a un petit frère, tout ce qu'on veut c'est le protéger. Je sais ce que c'est. Il avait de grosses joues remplies de taches de rousseur, tu l'adorais. T'adorais lui tenir la main et lui dire encore d'essayer.

\- Oui, je lui ai appris à tenir debout. Jamais j'aurais pensé que j'allais le lâcher, que j'allais être ce salaud qui le briserait.

C'est comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Charlie, c'est que peut être, tu dois laisser Ron être ton frère à son tour. Il va sûrement crier, hurler. Mais c'est lui qui doit te relever maintenant, regardes toi, tu es tout tassé ! Le poids du remords est trop lourd pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être le méchant de l'histoire. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit dénigrée.

On dirait un tout petit. Molly se dandine vers lui, elle a les cheveux neige maintenant et ils sont tout séchés mais elle a toujours ce regard protecteur qui toute sa vie l'a rassuré.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer. Tout le monde aime Hermione. Et toi, je ne vais même pas faire l'affront de dire à quel point c'est vrai. Ginny va crier, tu la connais, c'est une enflammée. Elle va peut-être pleurer, mais elle finira par te pardonner, tu as toujours été son préféré. Bill t'épaulera. Percy te sortira toutes ses clauses de moralité. George comprendra, il sera heureux pour toi, il te dira que Fred aurait adoré. Fred le savait.

Charlie a relevé la tête. Brusquement, les yeux plissés.

\- Il m'a dit une phrase que je n'ai jamais oubliée. C'était pendant la guerre, quand il faisait partie de l'équipe de Tonks, ils étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance. Il paraît que sur le chemin, ils étaient tellement angoissés qu'ils avaient déterré les souvenirs du passé. Nymphadora était sacrément loquace, je n'ai pas tout su mais quand Fred m'a raconté, y avait comme un éclat de fierté. Toi, tu rentrais d'une journée chargé, tu es revenu et ton premier geste, ça a été de te pencher sur Hermione. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et les parchemins autour d'elle s'étalaient à l'infini. Elle n'en avait pas sorti la tête depuis des heures et je sais que ces messages codés l'épuisaient. Tu as déposé un carré de chocolat devant elle, mon Charlie si gentil vous vous êtes regardés puis tu es parti, comme ça. Fred a vu que je regardais et alors il m'a dit : « Maman, tout fout le camp, mais y a un truc à quoi s'accrocher, c'est à ces regards là quand ils se croisent »

Charlie a les mains qui tremblent et le cœur lourd, comme toujours quand on évoque son petit frère disparu.

\- Ils me manquent…

Il pense aussi à Dora, Dora avec qui il a partagé les rires de couloirs, les nuits hors des dortoirs avec leur bande d'agités.

\- Souvent, Fred faisait rire, mais il a toujours été incroyablement intuitif.

Elle essuie une larme au coin de son œil. La garce.

\- Tu aimes Hermione?

\- Oui, maman, je l'aime.

Il a la voix tout éraillée, toute ballotée par le chagrin.

\- Alors n'attend pas, je ne supporterais pas de voir deux de mes fils malheureux. C'est ce que Fred aurait dû faire. C'est ce qu'il te dirait. Hermione peut rendre heureux chacun de vous mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi.

Elle reprend les tasses encore presque pleines. Après tout, ce n'est que du thé, un vague mélange de plantes, ça ne répare pas les carlingues usées.  
Charlie se lève parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Il s'apprête à quitter le terrier, mais sa mère, dans un élan pour l'apaiser, le retient de sa voix protectrice.

\- J'ai toujours su que cette petite deviendrait une Weasley.

* * *

 _Ron ne voit pas._

C'est ce que tu pensais, pas vrai ? Tu te disais, il est bien trop con, là dans son coin. On le prend pour le larbin, on le prend pour l'idiot du village avec ses mots qu'il a le don de balancer en l'air comme ils viennent. Mais, amour, j'ai appris à lire dans tes silences, à deviner tes absences, à appréhender la sentence.

Moi aussi j'ai fait la guerre, moi aussi j'ai perdu un frère. T'étais pas la seule à avoir droit à la douleur, t'étais pas la seule à cracher tes malheurs. On était juste des mômes qu'on jetait dans la gueule du loup. Le trio d'or, tu parles. On était plutôt le Trio trouillard, troué de peur. On avait onze ans quand Harry nous a fait voler sur un échiquier géant, onze ans quand on a commencé à comprendre ce qu'était l'injustice, la mort et la cruauté. J'étais un grand gamin mort de peur. Je maîtrisais à peine les sorts informulés quand on m'a dit « Allez Ronald, c'est l'heure de te battre, arrête d'étudier ». Tu sais quoi, amour ? Je me demande aujourd'hui pourquoi je vous ai suivis. On m'a jamais demandé à moi ce que je voulais. J'ai bien failli arriver à foutre le camp en cinquième année, mais pourquoi suis-je revenu déjà ? Ah oui ! L'amitié, _la fraternité._ Puis y a eu ces instants à la chaumière aux coquillages, j'étais avec Bill. Bill a toujours été celui qui écoutait. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Bill n'a jamais rien demandé, rien confié par contre il a écouté, chacun d'entre nous, un nombre incalculable de fois. Je voulais encore une fois tout arrêter, fuir, loin très loin. Apparemment, tout le monde se battait, mais moi j'avais seize ans et je n'étais prêt à mourir ni pour toi, ni pour Harry, ni pour le monde sorcier. Pourtant, je t'aimais follement. Merlin, que je t'aimais. J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait, c'est ce qu'avait dit Bill, « Fais ce qu'il faut, Ron ». Alors je suis retourné me battre. Fred est mort. Dora est morte. Et Remus. Et Seamus, et Luna, et Parvati, Hannah…. Si l'on fait le compte, on a perdu plus de la moitié de ceux qu'on connaissait. On est sortis de là à dix-sept ans, estropiés, brisés et complètement fêlés.

Tu sais de quoi je me souviens encore ? Du Noël d'il y a deux ans.  
Le jour de Thanksgiving, Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé. Tu t'es couchée près de moi le soir, tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as dit :

\- Je suis heureuse avec toi, Ron.

Je savais que c'était faux mais cette nuit-là, tu ne m'as pas quitté. T'es restée là, coincée entre mes bras. Désirable et désirée.  
A Noël, nous sommes revenus au Terrier. T'avais glissé le gros pull en laine avec le H que ma mère t'avait brodé. T'avais le rouge aux joues et le regard fiévreux. Comme je me sentais en vie quand tu souriais. J'avais envie de te dévorer, de t'étouffer de mon amour, de te voir crever de désir.

La nuit, tu ne m'as pas regardé, t'as glissé un baiser sur mon front puis tu t'es endormie. Ou moi je l'ai fait. Ou toi, ou nous deux. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, l'air glacé m'a emprisonné. Le lit était vide et les draps gelés. Je me suis levé. Oui, je me suis levé. Quand je vous ai vus, Charlie était de dos, de trois quart, je ne sais plus. Je me souviens pas bien de son visage, je me souviens du tien, à peine éclairé. T'avais les yeux fixés sur sa main dans la tienne, t'avais le regard brillant, putain, t'avais le regard d'une gamine de douze ans. T'as souri de toutes tes dents devant ce qu'il t'avait donné. Tu l'as regardé longtemps, si longtemps que j'en avais la nausée. Puis tu t'es rapprochée, tes lèvres ont glissé au coin des siennes et t'as dit « Joyeux Noël, Charlie ». Je suis remonté avec l'envie de vomir qui grondait, je me suis endormi, abattu, éreinté. Roulé en boule dans mes larmes. Le lendemain, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu dormais. T'avais l'air si paisible que j'ai eu une furieuse envie de te mordre, de te gifler. Puis mes yeux ont glissé sur ton petit poing bien serré sur le carré de chocolat que tu n'avais pas lâché. Il était tout fondu au creux de ta main.

Au nouvel an, y a eu ce moment où la soirée s'étiolait. Papa avait sorti le whisky Pur Feu et George et lui trinquaient. Ginny s'était roulée en boule dans le grand fauteuil du salon et dormait la bouche entrouverte. Bill, un bras passé autour de Fleur qui somnolait une main posée sur son ventre arrondi, continuait de parler avec Harry. Percy était déjà monté se coucher avec _Pene_ .Maman finissait de débarrasser et moi je t'attendais. Charlie s'est levé dans le but de rejoindre sa chambre au moment où tu revenais de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main. Vous vous êtes croisés puis figés. C'est con ces moments qui durent en tout et pour tout dix secondes. Mais là, j'ai cru crever. Vos yeux se sont levés sur la branche de gui qui vous surplombait. Tu as souri. Tristement… Ton regard était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. La plus triste aussi. Mais ce putain de regard. Tu l'avais pour lui. _Mon frère._  
Cette nuit-là, je t'ai gardée serrée contre moi. Au milieu de notre sommeil, je t'ai sentie remuer, j'ai resserré mes bras autour de toi alors tu es restée, je t'ai même entendu renifler. C'était notre dernière nuit au Terrier.  
Le lendemain, Charlie n'a pas desserré la mâchoire. Il a dit deux mots, puis il est rentré en Roumanie.

Tu sais, au début, je croyais être assez fort pour t'aimer pour deux. Ça n'a pas suffi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par la suite, je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai juste regardé ma chute de loin, le pied au bord du précipice.

Je suis sûr que vous vous fendiez tous la poire à me voir aussi aveugle, aveuglé.

Pauvre con. Sombre abruti. J'ai mal à ma famille, mal à mon cœur, mal à ma vie. Mais je ne dois pas tous vous placer dans le même panier. Y a toi, toi et tes regards blessés, tes mensonges à peine dissimulés. Puis y a Charlie, dans la fuite, Charlie qui m'évite.

Quelle douce trahison.

* * *

\- Ça fait du bien de le voir heureux, pas vrai ?

Hermione a souri. Elle regarde George et dans ses bras danse une poupée banche. Les centaines de lumières qui descendent du chapiteau rendent la pièce féerique. Ses yeux glissent sur Charlie, il y a une fille accrochée à sa main qu'il fait virevolter.

\- Qui c'est ?

Bill fronce les sourcils.

\- Notre cousine, Alberta.

Il lui a semblé voir Hermione recommencer à respirer.

Alors il échange un regard avec Harry et quand Hermione se tourne vers lui, c'est deux éclats verts qui la toisent.

\- Tu danses ?

Elle a les joues qui s'empourprent, elle dit oui. Il la trouve mignonne, mais son regard s'assombrit quand il pense à Ron.  
Doucement, il glisse une main contre sa taille, brutalement, il la rapproche de lui. Pour la secouer, pour lui délier la langue.

\- Harry... J'aime Charlie.

Voilà, c'est dit. C'est comme un murmure. Elle a la voix qui se casse. Il soupire.

\- Je sais, Hermione. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Ça remonte à quelques années déjà. La première fois qu'on l'a vu, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, tu te souviens ?

Elle se souvient.  
Elle avait aimé sa carrure et le dragon qui courrait sur son avant-bras. Par-dessus tout, il y avait ce regard marine qui lui rappelait tant Ron.

« - Salut, je suis Charlie, Charlie Weasley.

Amusée, elle avait serré sa main en riant.

\- Tu travailles avec des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- T'avais l'air d'être la gamine de onze ans à qui on avait raconté ce qu'il faisait. Tu te rappelles dans le Poudlard Express ? J'ai cru que tes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand Ron en a parlé. Et bien le soir du mariage, t'étais cette mioche-là. Tu l'as écouté parler dragons pendant une demi-heure. Après, t'es retournée valser avec Ron, tu riais, tu lui prenais les lèvres, la main, le bras, tu valsais, tu riais mais malgré tout, t'étais fascinée, t'arrêter pas de l'observer. Tu en es tombée amoureuse pendant la guerre quand il t'apportait des carrés de chocolat le soir. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de diviser sa ration en deux pour t'en donner, tu savais ?

Elle secoue la tête, se mord la lèvre.

\- Je crois que t'as jamais vraiment réalisé avant Noël il y a deux ans, avant que tu ne quittes Ron, avant que t'envoies tout en l'air, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis un monstre, tu penses ?

\- Non mais t'as pas le droit de jouer avec Ron, tu le sais ?

Elle baisse les yeux, soupire.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Hermione ?

Elle sourit doucement

\- Je suppose que je vais aller vivre en Roumanie.

* * *

Je me souviens de tes paroles, dans mon crâne, encore, elles résonnent.

\- C'est fini, Ron, je suis désolée. Je ne peux plus.

\- Y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non.

 _Menteuse. Menteuse. Menteuse._

* * *

Hermione tremble, elle a hoqueté.

\- Alors tu… Tu savais ?

\- Tout le monde sait, Hermione !

Ma voix a claqué. Elle a scindé l'air en deux.

\- Je…

Tu retiens ta respiration, t'es diablement belle quand t'es embêtée. Je pourrais t'embrasser, je pourrais te frapper.

\- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, pas vrai ?

\- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…

\- Ah ouais ? Alors tu ne couches pas avec mon frère ?

Le temps fouette l'air. C'est irrespirable cette atmosphère. Je suis rouge, orange, enragé. Je me souviens encore, tu sais. De ton effluve. Je me souviens de tes regards brûlants qui me brûlaient. Avec moi tu vibrais. Avec lui, je sentais que tu vivais.

J'ai un trou au cœur qu'il est difficile de reboucher.

\- Non, je…

\- Alors raconte-moi Hermione, si c'est pas trop te demander….

T'inspires, ma belle. Allez, tu verras, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu te souviens du jour de la mort de Seamus ?

Je baisse les yeux, je déteste quand ta jolie bouche parle des morts. T'as cette façon brutale de changer de décor, ça me file le tournis.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tout le monde au QG était en transe. L'unité défaillait, on subissait trop de pertes, trop de chagrin. J'ai été envoyée pour prévenir sa mère. Tu te souviens, Ron ? Tu ne voulais pas y aller. Quand je suis arrivée sur place, la maison était joliment décorée, elle était emplie de fleur à l'entrée, il faisait un ciel bleu magnifique, les oiseaux chantaient. Mme Finnigan était une dame tout en rondeur, tout en couleur. Quand elle m'a vue sur le pas de sa porte, elle s'est figée. J'avais des bleus pleins le visage et mon regard devait déjà anticiper ce qui se préparait. J'ai pensé à comment j'aimerais qu'on me l'annonce, comment on devrait me dire les choses, mais je n'ai pas su. J'ai juste dit, « Seamus est mort » C'était sans fioriture. Elle n'a pas bougé. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit, « Où vous allez le mettre ? ». Ses yeux ont tremblé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire à ça moi ? Elle, elle voulait un endroit où se recueillir et moi je devais juste dire qu'on le mettait dans la fosse, avec tous les autres cadavres. Comment imaginer son fils, rieur, farceur, plein de vie, au milieu de ces corps éteints, comme s'il n'était rien ? J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Je me suis dit, moi aussi peut être, je serais là empilée avec les morts, les yeux vitreux, le train caverneux. C'est là qu'elle a pleuré, elle s'est accrochée à moi, comme une noyée. La mort a ce don incroyable de vous clouer au sol et de balayer les soleils. Elle m'a dit « Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît », j'ai dû entrer, prendre un thé et la regarder déballer toutes les affaires de Seamus, me montrer les photos de son rire, de lui petit. Je me suis rendu compte que je le connaissais à peine…

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Hermione ?

\- J'y viens, Ron. Je t'en prie, ne m'interrompt pas. Quand je suis rentrée, y avait une unité qui se montait pour attraper quelques Mangemorts qu'on avait repérés au Sud de Londres. Des violeurs, des pillards. Pas des gros poissons, mais au moins ceux-là, on avait le droit de les tuer. Je me suis portée volontaire, Harry a dit « Hermione commence à disjoncter, elle va faire une connerie ». Je crois qu'il m'a toujours mieux connue que moi-même, ça a toujours été un peu effrayant, tu sais. On était une escouade de neuf. Y avait Charlie qui la dirigeait, y avait Dean, Wain, Jon, Nathan, Hannah, Henri et Gabbs. J'ai toujours été douée pour me battre à l'école. J'étais une petite conne qui levait souvent la main pour dire « Hé, je sais mieux que tout le monde ». Quand je me suis retrouvée au front pour la première fois, je me sentie nulle, pas préparée, je n'avais pas appris mes devoirs. Bien sûr, tu connais la suite _« Le carnage de l'équipe numero 7 »._ C'était nous.

Elle frissonne. Attend un instant.

\- Ils nous sont tombés dessus comme un seul homme. A croire qu'ils savaient. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, et beaucoup plus entraînés. Ils ont tous été tués, j'ai été incapable de lancer un sort correctement dans la panique. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à Charlie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisi de me sauver moi parmi tous les autres, je veux dire… J'étais peut être intelligente pour décoder, forte pour soigner mais Jon et Wain étaient hyper entraînés, Gabbs était issu d'une famille de marine Moldue. Pour la dernière Bataille, on aurait eu besoin d 'eux, moi je n'étais pas préparée, pas entraînée... On pensait comme ça, à l'époque, tu te souviens, tu as toi-même eu des choix difficiles à faire. Mais il m'a sauvée. Il m'a emmenée loin du carnage, loin des hurlements et du sang sur le macadam. On a transplané. Il m'a gardée contre lui, longtemps, je n'arrêtais pas de trembler. J'étais une pauvre gamine, perdue. Effrayée. Je pensais à Seamus, à mes parents que personne ne préviendrait, et j'ai pensé à cet énorme trou où j'allais bien finir par reposer, où j'avais failli terminer. Il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste regardée, il a essuyé quelques larmes qui traînaient et on est rentrés. Après ça, les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Je me suis entraînée, nuit et jour. J'ai tué, sans regret. Et ton frère _…._

 _Ne l'appelle pas comme ça…_

\- Il m'apportait souvent ces petits carrés de chocolat entre deux missions. Je ne sais pas où il les trouvait mais il me disait toujours qu'il n'y avait que ça pour réchauffer les cœurs. Moi je savais qu'il n'y avait lui, mais ça, il l'ignorait. Ce n'est qu'après que tout a changé… Je suis désolée, Ron. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aimais vraiment, sincèrement mais… Pas comme j'aurais souhaité, pourtant j'ai essayé. Je jure que je l'ai fait.

Putain, il t'a sauvé la vie.  
Je pourrais combattre un rival, un frère, mais pas ton héros. Les dés sont jetés depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas gagner.

* * *

\- Il viendra, Molly, vous pensez ?

Elle baisse les yeux, un éclat de chagrin les traversant. Elle passe une main dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione, rajuste une fleur dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle a posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis elle a quitté la pièce. Hermione se regarde dans le miroir un moment. Sa robe blanche est simple, avec un joli bustier, sa chevelure est relevée, parsemée de fleurs blanches. Le décor est magique, même dans sa chambre du Terrier. Et puis… Dans le coin à droite de la grande glace en pied, elle l'aperçoit. Elle frémit avant de se retourner avec des gestes lents comme pour se convaincre qu'il est bien là. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis deux ans et pourtant, c'est comme si elle l'avait quitté hier. Ses cernes ont rongé son sourire et la tendresse qui flottait dans son regard s'est noyée sous l'amertume. Il ne reste que des regrets. Il a un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres, plaqué sur son visage, comme une toile à moitié achevée. Il frissonne de remords.

\- Tu es magnifique, il murmure, la voix hachée.

Elle baisse les yeux, se mord la lèvre.

\- Tu es venu.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rater ça…

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, la regarde vraiment. Elle n'a pas changé. On dirait toujours la même gamine, avec des yeux qui en ont trop vu, des mains qui en ont trop fait. Elle est toujours parfaite. Il s'était dit que peut être… Vieillissant, il ne la trouverait plus tout à fait à son goût, qu'elle serait moche et ridée. Bien sûr, il s'était trompé.

\- Je ne vais pas rester.

\- Oh, Ron…

\- Un jour, j'arriverais à vous pardonner, je te le promets.

\- Charlie t'aime, tu sais. Il souffre beaucoup de cette situation.

\- Je sais.

Il prend une respiration. Lui fait une révérence et tend sa main, galant. Elle sourit. Et ça éclabousse les murs.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire l'impasse une seconde sur le fait que tu vas te marier avec mon frère ?

Elle attrape sa main et le laisse la faire tournoyer. En silence. Mais la musique est partout en Ron. Son regard est indéfinissable et l'espace d'un instant, elle oublie presque qu'ils sont fâchés. Il la fait tourner une dernière fois, la rapproche de lui, doucement. Elle ferme les yeux.

\- Sois heureuse, Hermignonne.

Et il quitte la pièce, comme ça.

* * *

Je l'ai vu quitter la salle en desserrant sa cravate. Il a marché jusqu'au lac et s'y est engouffré en relevant son pantalon. Charlie a toujours de la classe, même quand il ne fait pas exprès.

Je m'approche, le fait sursauter.

\- Ron… Souffle-t-il. Hermione m'a dit que tu étais parti.

\- Non. Je suis resté. Loin.

Charlie esquisse un sourire triste mais ses yeux crient qu'il est heureux.

\- La cérémonie était très belle. Vous étiez scandaleusement beaux, tous les deux.

\- Ron, écoute…

\- Pourquoi elle, Charlie ?

Il ne me demande pas de répéter même s'il est surpris de la question. Il réfléchit, pas très longtemps.

\- Au début, dans tes lettres, je la trouvais ennuyeuse et agaçante. Je ne comprenais pas ce que vous lui trouviez. Et puis… Je l'ai rencontrée au mariage de Bill, puis pendant la Guerre. Et c'est juste… Tu sais cette façon qu'elle a de plisser son nez quand elle est concentrée, d'entrer dans une pièce dans un éclat alors qu'elle ne fait pas un bruit. Elle est courageuse, passionnée. Elle est rêveuse, un peu trop, quand elle sourit, elle en met partout. C'est une délicieuse emmerdeuse, et puis chaque jour, elle me surprend, elle m'enchante, elle m'emporte.

Il passe une main dans sa nuque, gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ron. C'est elle, c'est tout. J'en suis désolé, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

\- Putain…

J'inspire profondément.

\- Tu l'aimes à crever toi aussi

Charlie baisse les yeux, il a l'air du petit frère tout d'un coup. Je m'approche de lui, serre son bras. Et je choisis de disparaître encore une fois. Le temps panse les blessures. J'ai déjà fait un pas.

* * *

Ron est entré sur le quai de la gare, sa femme pendue à son bras. C'est la première fois qu'il y met les pieds. Son garçon apparaît le cartable coincé sous bras et son regard s'éclaire, son père n'est jamais venu le chercher. Ron l'appelle en retour mais son visage est ailleurs, ses yeux fouillent, cherchent…. Et puis il la voit. Juste là à descendre de la grosse locomotive rouge qui siffle, siffle dans son souvenir, une gamine pas plus haute que son épaule, avec de belles nattes rousses qui encadrent son visage. Elle a un joli sourire qui laisse apparaître une rangée de dents blanches et des lèvres charnues qu'on a envie de voir s'étirer encore.

Il se dit que ça aurait pu être la sienne cette gamine.

Ça aurait dû être la sienne.

Quand elle le voit, Hermione frémit, mais tout ce qu'il voit, lui, c'est le sourire de Charlie.  
Il leur adresse un signe de main et se tourne vers la jolie blonde qui l'accompagne et son fils qui à ses pieds piaille.

\- Venez, il est temps que je vous présente ma famille.


End file.
